Strange new friend
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Dive finds a new friend who is not who she states she is.


Title: Strange new friend.  
Summary: A young Nosedive finds a new friend who is not who she states she is.  
Author: Kaladan Flashblade  
Feedback: Constructive reviews alright, flamers can keep their hands silent.  
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: none.  
Main Character(s): Couple members of the cartoon show The Mighty Ducks and my new original characters.  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of writing these stories. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them.  
Author's Note: This was rewritten with new scenes, so if you have read this story before, please feel free to read the story over again.

* * *

Lolita ran as fast as she could, the other kids were just behind her with their hockey sticks, if they caught her, it wasn't just names they'd hurt her with but they'd hit her. Her dad was right; beyond the borders they hated her people.

A blond haired boy watched as the girl dashed past him only to stumble and fall. He rushed to her side and spoke, "Hi, name's Dive, what's yours?"

She looked at him in fear as the other kids caught up.

"Good work Dive, now we've got this hook beak where we want her."

"Yeah, good going Divey boy, now let's make her black and blue."

"We'll teach her for dissing Drake DuCaine and hockey."

Nosedive stood between them and the girl. "Look guys, why don't you just back off, she's new here give her a break."

"Are you defending that scum of our planet?" asked one of the boys, in his right hand was a hockey stick.

Dive turned to look at the girl and then back to the boys. "Yes, I am. You are many and she's only one person…so yeah, I am."

"Alright Dive, you asked for it," one of the boys said as he punched Nosedive in the chest.

Dive took the hit and gave one right back to the boy. Pretty soon, the boys ganged up on Dive. The fight didn't last long before the boys were chased off by Lolita's people coming to find her. Dive was unconscious on the ground with multiple cuts and bruises showing up.

"Miss Lolita, are you alright?"

"Yes I am," she said as she went close to the fallen Nosedive. "He protected me, I think we should help him, he seems pretty badly hurt."

One of the men knelt down beside the boy, and checked for any broken bones before picking him up. "Lets get back; we'll clean his wounds when we get there."

Lolita nodded and followed the men back to her father's house away from the Dove; it was a place to be to get out of the public spotlight. The nurse came out and told Lolita's father the condition of the non Dove child they brought back to the house.

"We should get him to a hospital, unless we can not contact his parents."

"But daddy we owe him, I do at least."

Mrs. McDove smiled. "Our daughter is right; we'll tend to him until he's awake and can move."

Colin McDove nodded as he ran his hand over Lolita's head. "Till he is able to move, he will stay."

"Thank you, daddy," Lolita said, as she walked into the room where Dive was at. She looked at him and wondered about him. She looked at the clothes that he wore and saw an ID card of some kind. She looked at it and saw the name '_Flashblade_' on the card. Lolita headed for her dad's office.

"Hi pumpkin, how's our guest doing?" Colin asked.

"Dad, you said that the Flashblades were allies of ours right?" asked Lolita.

"Yes, but they turned their backs on us," Colin stated.

"Look at this," she said, handing him the card she found.

"Can it be . . . a Flashblade here in this house?" Colin asked shocked.

Lolita nodded. "Maybe not all of them turned their backs."

Collin smiled. "Maybe so, I'm tempted not to return the boy to his parents now that you've shown me this, but I can not risk the political implications."

"Daddy, do you think we may have another chance?"

"I don't know, but I'll have someone keep track of him, I hope one day he will come willingly to us, but that will be his choice."

The nurse came into the room and spoke, "The young master has awakened, my lord,"

"Lolita, I want you to go to him and see if he's hungry and then take him back to the street where the incident happened, I'm sure he can find his way home from there."

"Yes dad," she said as she went to see Nosedive, he was sitting up in bed when she entered. "How are you feeling? They hurt you pretty good."

"I'm feeling good. That's nothing compared to what they would have done to you if they got a hold of you." Dive said. "So where am I?" he asked, the place didn't seem normal for some weird reason the place felt ancient.

"My house, are you hungry?"

"Yes, very. Do you have egg drop soup? My mom makes it for lunch for my brother and me," Dive asked.

"We don't have any of that, but we've got fresh fruit, the tropical kind, and some fish."

"Oh okay, fruit is good," Dive said, as he scratched his head. They didn't have egg drop soup, they were missing out on the delicious soup.

She came back with a bowl of what he guessed was fruit, his mom never had bought this type before, he bit into one, expecting the skin to be thick but it wasn't and the juices just flowed into his mouth. He took another strange looking fruit and bit into it. It too was juicy and very delicious.

"Do you like it? It's from Dublin Prime."

"It's delicious," he said, as he spoke with his mouth full of fruit.

She smiled. "After you are done eating, I'll take you back to that street; can you find your way from there?"

"Yup, my home's not too far away from that street." Dive said.

"Ok. And thanks for saving me."

"No problem," Dive smiled as he finished off the fruit.

"We should get going; your parents are probably getting worried."

Dive nodded as they headed back to the street and as soon as Dive was on the street, Lolita quickly vanished into the crowd and headed back home. Dive turned to thank her for taking him back there but she was gone. He walked the street for a few minutes before he decided to head back home, wondering if he would ever see that strange girl again-then it hit him, he didn't even get her name.  


* * *

"Nosedive!" came the cry from his mother when he saw her.

'_The bruises_.' Nosedive reminded himself as he walked towards her.

"What in the world happened to you?" She cried out, as her white hands took hold of his hand and hoisted him into her arms and carried him into the clean kitchen and plopped onto the counter.

"I got into a fight, but it wasn't my doing!" He replied, as he watched his mom grab a towel and plunge it under some water. "They were chasing a hook beak."

His mother stopped ringing out the towel as she glared at him. "Never say those words in this house again. They're Suscans or Raptrins!"

"Yes, mom, some kids were chasing a Suscan I think and I prevented them from hurting her." Dive stated.

"And where is she now?" As she started to wash the bruise hoping that she could minimize the bruising.

"Home, her people looked like her with the strange hook like beaks. But they helped me and treated my wounds from where the kids hit me at. They were nice." Dive said.

Tarisn was silent as she took care of his face. "Never talk about them. They are not to be mentioned to anyone here or at school."

Nosedive nodded his head as Wildwing entered the house from the side door in the kitchen. "What happened, Divey?"

"I got beat up," Dive replied, looking at his older brother.

"Did you pull a prank on someone and they didn't like it?" asked Wildwing, walking over to him.

Dive shook his head. "I protected a new girl in town,"

Tarisn smiled. "My little hero," She looked at them both. "Why don't you both help me make some cookies?"

"Your famous breakable cookies?" asked Dive.

"Yes, you both love them." Tarisn replied, looking at her dirty blond hair son and her white haired son.

They nodded as they helped clear off the kitchen table and started to work on the cookies. It took them about an hour before they finished cooking the cookies. Dive was anxious to eat them but he knew he had to wait or burn his mouth on them.

About twenty minutes later, they were munching on three cookies a piece. Tarisn smiled as her family favorite cookies were once more a success. She started to put her cookies into the cookie jar as the two kids finished their cookies. "Okay, finish your cookies and get on your school work if you have any."

"Yes mom," Wing said, as he got up from his chair with the rest of the cookie being popped into his mouth.

It was an hour and twenty minutes later; dinner was placed on the table just as their dad walked into the house. He learned what Dive had done and he praised his youngest for defending a female Duck no matter what they looked like.

The next day at school, Wildwing and Canard were sitting in their chairs waiting for school bell to ring. They noticed a new student standing by the teacher's desk. They knew the girl was going to be picked on by the others because of what she looked like.

Their teacher smiled as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "We have a new student. Her name is Lola Seabird." The students looked at her and whispers started to come from the other students. The teacher smiled. "There is an empty seat behind Canard."

"Canard?" asked Lola, looking at her strangely.

"Canard give a wave so she can find her seat, please?" asked the teacher.

Canard waved as Lola walked over towards where he was at. As she walked past the others, the whispers calling her a hook beak freak. Canard glared at them as they glared at the new student. Canard looked at Lola as he held out his hand to shake hers. "Hi, I'm Canard . . . Canard Thunderbeak,"

"I'm Lola Seabird, nice to meet you," Lola said, as she shook his hand before she took her seat.

Wildwing leaned over, extending his own hand over to her. "I'm Wildwing Flashblade."

Lola had to hold her shock of seeing another Flashblade. 'Was there more than just one Flashblade in Keltor?' She wondered. She put on a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Wildwing, I'm Lola."

"I'll introduce you to my little brother after school if you are able to hang out with other students for a while." Wing asked.

"I'm able to hang out," Lola replied. She had to find out if this is the older brother of Nosedive or not. She would need to get word to her dad not to send him after her if she was late, she was investigating something big.

School went fast for them as they showed Lola where the galley or the cafeteria as they called it. It was after school was done, Canard introduced Lola to Kaladan. Kaladan was intrigued by the girl. As they walked towards the elementary school to pick up one more of their party as Canard told Lola.

"WINGSTER!" cried out a voice coming from the playground of the elementary school.

Lola turned towards the voice to see Nosedive racing towards them. She knew without a doubt now that Wildwing was indeed the older brother of Nosedive Flashblade.

Wing smiled at his younger brother. "Nosedive, I want you to meet a new friend of ours . . ."

"You're the one!" cried Nosedive, looking at her. His face went into a huge smile as he looked at her.

"I'm who?" Lola asked.

"You're the girl I saved the other day from the kids who were chasing you," Dive replied. "I never got the chance to ask you for your name."

"I guess I was more concerned with getting you home to my folks so we could tend to your wounds and make sure that you didn't break any bones or anything." Lola said.

"So what's your name?" asked Dive.

"Lola . . . Lola Seabird," Lola replied.

Dive smiled as he pulled out his lunch box and opened it. "I saved you a cookie if I saw you again. Mom made them." As he held the cookie out to Lola.

"Dive, you saved one of your cookies?" asked Wing. He was shocked that his little brother was so thoughtful.

"Yup, I hoped I would be able to find her but if not, I'll have a snack to go home on." Dive replied, looking over at his brother.

Lola smiled as she accepted the cookie from him. "Thank you, Nosedive." As she took a bite out of the cookie.

"You can call me Dive, they all do." Dive said, as they walked back to the Flashblade and Thunderbeak homes.

After they reached the Flashblade home, Dive rushed inside and told his mom that the girl he saved is outside with Wing. She came outside to meet the young girl that her son had saved. When she saw Lola standing there, she smiled as she knew exactly what race she was from. "I hear that you are the young girl that my youngest saved last night."

"Yes, ma'am, I am. My name is Lola Seabird," Lola said, as she shook her hand.

"You're a Suscan aren't you?" Tarisn asked.

"Yes, but how did you know," Lola asked. She wondered how she knew.

"Before I married and had children, I was a doctor and I dealt with Suscans before. Through you are not one hundred percent Suscan, maybe a little Raptrin in your blood." Tarisn said. "But whatever it is, you are very much welcomed here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flashblade." Lola replied. "Dive told me that you made the cookie he gave to me. You are a good baker."

"Well, it is a side hobby of mine, baking is therapeutic with having two growing boys and it gives me something to do during the day too. So what does your mom do?" asked Tarisn.

"Mom is currently not very well," Lola replied.

"Has she seen a healer?" asked Tarisn. She was very interested if she was seen by one.

"Yes, a guild healer is with her. He is saying that she just has a cold, but I'm not sure." Lola stated.

"Well, is your mom Suscan or a Raptrin?"

"Suscan, but why do you want to know?"

"It might be Orphian Hemoptysis. Ask your healer to examine her for that. I need to get back to the kitchen; I got food in the oven." Tarisn stated, as she smiled at Lola and headed back into the house.

Lola watched as Tarisn disappeared into the house. She wondered if that was what her mom had. But she would wait till she got back home to ask the healer to examine her mom for that. She turned back to her newfound friends and hung out with them till they had to go inside for dinner. She told them that she had to head for home too. She waved bye to her friends and ran home.

When she got there the guild healer was sitting in the kitchen drinking some juice. "So how is she?"

"She's good, just a planetary cold that's all." The healer stated, as he looked at Lola.

"Can you check her out for Orphian Hemoptysis?" asked Lola, as she gathered up a glass and the pitcher of juice from the cooler.

The healer looked surprised at her. "How do you know that?"

"One of my friend's mom is a doctor and she suggested that." Lola replied.

"A planet side doctor? Maybe she has been on this world longer then advised for any Suscan."

"Can you at least check it out?" Lola asked. "I would feel better if you examined her for it."

"Very well, but I don't think it could be that. It is a normal planetary cold." The healer said, as he headed back up the stairs to Lola's mother's room and examined her. It was no more than thirty minutes did he return to the kitchen and started to examine the notes he took.

"Well, what is the conclusion?" Lola asked him.

He looked over at her after he finished reading his notes. "I hate to say this but your planet-side doctor was correct and I was wrong. She has the starting stages of Orphian Hemoptysis."

"Planet side docs aren't all that bad, at least when it comes to local sicknesses."

"Well, that is true. I should have consulted one here with her case." The healer stated, as he shook his head sadly. "But now, the damage has been done and all you can do is keeping her comfortable."

"Why?"

"Orphian Hemoptysis is fatal," The healer said. Lola's eyes went wide in shock. "She could die in a week from now to ten or more years from now."

"And there is nothing you can do about it?"

"It's viral and immune to antibiotics."

Lola sat down in the chair shocked. "It's fatal?"

"Yes, very fatal, Lola, she is dying." The healer said softly. "You should prepare yourself and your sister about this."

"I'll tell them when I see them next," Lola replied.

"Good, I'll do what I can for pain treatment."

"Thank you,"

The healer got up from his seat and headed for his room that he had within the Seabird house, leaving Lola sitting at the kitchen table alone.

As soon as she heard his door close, she broke down and cried.

**This story is now done.**


End file.
